There have been multi-player games, in which multiple player characters appear in the game and cooperatively progress the story. Such multi-player games are divided into a type, in which player characters are controlled by multiple controllers connected to a single game machine, and a type, in which multiple game machines are mutually connected via a network and player characters are controlled by the multiple game machines.
In such multi-player games, there is a game where a player character is caused to die, the player character is removed from the game, and the game proceeds with the remaining player characters. Alternatively, there is another game that ends (game is over) when one player character is caused to die, and the game must be played by all players from the beginning of the game or resumed from a saved point. An online action game called “MONSTER HUNTER” (trademark) is an example of the latter game (Non-Patent Document 1).    Non-Patent Document 1: “Monster Hunter Portable 2nd Official Guidebook,” Enterbrain, Inc., Jul. 18, 2007, p. 34.